User talk:Detapa
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 02:38, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Forum:New Star Trek Episodes Given that the Star Trek franshise is pretty much dead and won't be coming back, why not write new episodes for it. That is continue with the original storylines of the different Star Trek series, and write new episodes for it. They would be organized on a season schedule, etc, etc. This would be a collabrative effort of the Star Trek community, like the many pages here. What do you think? (if there isn't such a project already underway) Detapa :This isn't what Memory Alpha, or the forums here are for. I would suggest you go to TrekBBS, or the Star Trek: Expanded Universe wikia. Memory Alpha is strictly canon, and these forums are here to discuss the operation of MA. I would also remind you that the franchise is not dead, there is Star Trek XI coming out in 2008, and that I would not count out another series. It could be a long time, but it is way to soon to declare it "not coming back". Look how long it was between TOS and TNG. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:01, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks for your reply and the info. Well, what I meant to say is "won't be coming back" anytime soon. The difference between TOS and TNG comeback and the current situation is that the Enterprise series and Nemesis movies has done considerable damage. Detapa ::Only to the minds of quasi-fans who like to be spoon-fed their canon. Wait... I didn't say that, did I? :-P In any case, Enterprise has hardly done any damage to anything (Voyager did tons more, if you wanna make this a "canon"/"story-telling" debate), it just got low ratings because people refused to give it a chance past its first season... hence, it was cancelled after a shorter-than-deserved run, but has been steadily picking up a larger fanbase. Sound familiar? :) --From Andoria with Love 01:17, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Talking about ratings, where can I find a complete list of ratings (the Neilson kind) for each series? I've found bits and pieces here and there, but not a complete list. Detapa 21:55, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::: No idear. --Alan 03:20, 29 March 2008 (UTC)